


for you

by princedoyeom



Series: that jinyeom!soulmate au no one asked for [3]
Category: 1The9 (Band), 언더 나인틴 | Under Nineteen (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, doyum is mute, jinsung/doyum, jinyeom, mute!doyum, pure fluff, soft, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedoyeom/pseuds/princedoyeom
Summary: twelve months after saying yes to being jinsung's boyfriend, doyum has a little surprise in store for jinsung on their anniversary, a day which also happens to be jinsung’s birthday.





	for you

**Author's Note:**

> finished this just in time for jinsung's birthday! have u guys seen the new teasers? ㅠㅠ anyways, this is another self-indulgent fic for my 2002 liners! probably the last installment for this series but meh, who knows? 
> 
> if u don't like the ship, pls feel free to leave uwu
> 
> stan 1the9

it’s been two years since that fateful day in the amusement park, and after getting to know each other through late night movie marathons and small little coffee dates, doyum finally said yes to being jinsung’s boyfriend a year after. twelve months later, doyum has a little surprise in store for jinsung on their anniversary, a day which also happens to be jinsung’s birthday.

* * *

 

it was march 29, and jinsung woke up in the morning to the sound of his alarm blaring the chorus of BTS’ song, fake love.

jinsung’s a huge fan!! he and doyum are, actually. oh, and seunghwan too!

he grumbles before he turns to the side, hand blindly reaching out for his phone.

 _what day is it today?_ jinsung thinks to himself. as his hand makes contact with his mobile device, he unlocks it  and tries to make out the date and time with his blurry vision.

 _9:02 am_ , he sees. he groans and lets his head fall back on his pillow, a sigh coming out from his lips. he was still for a couple of moments before he shoots right back up, eyes wide open and mind racing. 

_holy shit don’t i have a class at 9:30?_

not a second later, jinsung’s phone vibrates with a small text that lights up the screen.

 _fr: jdy_  
to: jjs  
good morning, love! have u eaten breakfast? don’t be late for class okay? i love you! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

jinsung’s heart melts before he types in a quick reply and then rushes out of bed to take the quickest shower he’s ever done in his life.

 _fr: jjs_  
to: jdy  
good morning to you too love! funny that u said that ahahahaha, see u later! i love you too!

* * *

 

“jinsung-hyung, where were you this morning?” sungwon asks as soon as jinsung plops down the seat beside him, lunch tray in hand.

“woke up late, i swear to god, my alarm always goes off at the wrong time.” jinsung answers.

taekhyeon appears in front of sungwon. “no it doesn’t hyung, just say you keep hitting the snooze button and go.” he says as the other laughs. jinsung shoots him a dirty look before he stabs his pasta with his fork.

“hey guys! what’s shaking?” junseo sits down beside jinsung.

taekhyeon, sungwon and jinsung all greet him before they continue eating.

“jinsung was late to first period today.” taekhyeon says with a mouthful of chicken.

“again? jinsung, i thought you were turning over a new leaf, didn’t you almost get suspended for always being late last year?” junseo says as he unwraps his sandwich.

“i was always late last year because the commute from my place is hard! moving into the dorms was the best decision i made in my life, today’s late was just a slip-up.” jinsung said, pointing his fork at junseo, who grimaces at the slimy utensil.

“what did doyummie-hyung think of your little slip-up?” sungwon asks. jinsung frowns.

“i haven’t seen him today actually. he didn’t reply to my text message earlier this morning too. why isn’t he with you?” jinsung asks junseo who slightly tenses before he dives into his food.

“don’t look at me, ’yum’s parents dropped by earlier and took him away, i don’t know shit.” junseo says as he shoves a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

jinsung just frowns before he takes his phone out from his pocket, his screensaver flashing a picture of him and doyum. the other’s been disappearing for a while now, and whenever jinsung asks, doyum would just smile and overlook the questions.

_where are you, love?_

* * *

 

jinsung’s day passes by uneventfully, and at about forty five minutes past six, he finds himself inside his dorm room, on his bed, staring at the ceiling. it’s been ten minutes since he’s messaged doyum, and with every passing minute, jinsung just gets more worried and worried.

_is he okay?_

_junseo did say he was with his parents, but…_

_is he still not back?_

after a little more mulling, his phone vibrates, and jinsung, as if stung by electricity, jolts before he grabs his phone.

 _fr: jdy_  
to: jjs  
‘sung-ah, i’m really sorry! my parents were relentless, they dragged me everywhere! i’m okay tho owo (*´ο`*)

jinsung lets out a sigh of relief before another texts pops out again.

 _fr: jdy_  
to: jjs  
also, are you okay? you’re not having any problems sleeping are you? I heard from junseo that you were late again! (๑•̀д•́๑) 

jinsung smiles as he imagines the pout on doyum’s face.

 _fr: jjs_  
to: jdy  
thank god u finally answered. I missed u so much today!

it was only a few seconds later when doyum sent his reply.

 _fr: jdy_  
to: jjs  
don’t u dare change the subject young man, why were you late!! ヽ(.｀・ε・´｡)(｀Д´)ノಠ_ಠノ

jinsung laughs at doyum’s excessive use of kaomojis before he decides to tease his boyfriend a bit.

 _fr: jjs_  
to: jdy  
what, why didn’t you say it back did u not miss me? (｡•́︿•̀｡)

it took doyum a few minutes to answer, but when he did, jinsung couldn’t stop the wide smile that bloomed from his face.

 _fr: jdy_  
to: jjs  
…..of course I missed u, u big baby. .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.how could I not miss u, I haven’t seen u the whole day, I’m out of jinsung. (╥﹏╥)

jinsung rolls around on his bed, squealing like a fifteen year old lovesick teenager.

 _fr: jjs_  
to: jdy  
that’s more like it. also to answer your question, no I’m not having any trouble sleeping, I just woke up late this morning, that’s all.

 _fr: jdy_  
to: jjs  
alright! if u have any problems sleeping, you should tell me okay!!! my parents just dropped me off in front of the dorms, have u eaten dinner yet?

jinsung looks at the clock and sees that it was about seven pm. on cue, his stomach growls lightly.

 _fr: jjs_  
to: jdy  
nope, not yet. don’t go anywhere, i’m omw down. love u.

grabbing his jacket from his chair, jinsung puts it on swiftly before he walks out door, one hand holding his keys, the other holding his phone.

 _fr: jdy_  
to: jjs  
alright, love u too! ε٩(๑> ₃ <)۶з♥

* * *

 

doyum was waiting outside the dorms for his boyfriend, jinsung.

doyum still couldn’t believe it. it’s been a year and still he couldn’t believe that jinsung is his boyfriend.

smiling softly to himself, doyum almost gets a heart attack when he felt two fingers poke his sides.

turning around, he sees a laughing jinsung, eyes crescent shaped, and cute, little dimples out on display.

doyum pouts before he smacks jinsung’s arm repeatedly.

“ow-, okay-, ow! I’m sorry! I’m sorry, love.” jinsung says as he catches doyum’s arm. the other merely pouts harder at him, but his anger is quickly replaced by embarrassment as jinsung pulls him in to lightly kiss his temple.

“how’s your day been?” jinsung asks as he swings a protective arm over jinsung’s shoulder as they walk. doyum merely shrugs and smiles at him, and jinsung takes it as an “it was okay” day. doyum takes hold of jinsung’s hand that was slung over his shoulder, and he puts his own arm at the back jinsung’s waist.

“my day sort of went okay too.” jinsung says. doyum peers on over to look at him with a curious gaze and jinsung smiles as he talks and talks to doyum about how his day went.

* * *

 

it was a little past nine when they got back to the dorms, and after making plans for tomorrow’s events, jinsung finds himself in front of doyum’s dorm room door.

“goodnight, love. see you tomorrow, okay?” jinsung says as he hugs doyum tight.

doyum grabs jinsung’s face and rubs his cheeks with his thumb. he mouths a _‘goodnight_ _too_ ’ before he kisses the other’s nose, then rubs his own nose against jinsung’s.

“i love you.” jinsung says as he stares into doyum’s eyes. the other smiles before he puts a finger to his own lips before he puts it on over jinsung’s.

 _‘i love you too.’_ doyum mouths. he leans over to kiss jinsung chastely on the lips before pulling away, a smile on his face.

as doyum enters his room, jinsung makes his way on over to his own.

* * *

 

at around twelve midnight, jinsung was slightly awakened from his sleep by his phone vibrating multiple times. annoyed, he blearily searches his phone and reads the messages one by one.

 _fr: taek_  
to: jinsung-hyung  
HYUNG HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! 

 _fr: sungwon_  
to: jinsungie-hyung  
HUYNG HYUNG IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY!!! HAVE A GREAT DAY TODAY I LVOE YOUUUU ヽ(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)ﾉ

 _fr: taewoo-hyung_  
to: jinsung  
JINSunG MY MAN YOU’VE TURNED OLDER TODAY! WHAT’S THE PLAN HAHAHAHA

 _fr: yechan-hyung_  
to: jinsung  
jinsung, happy 20th birthday! i love u bro, don’t forget meeee

oh shit, right. today’s the 30th which means it’s his birthday today! as jinsung reads the messages, he’s overtaken by sleep and he ends up dozing off, not noticing his phone vibrating once more as he receives a text from doyum.

 _fr: jdy_  
to: jjs  
happy birthday love! happy anniversary! I hope u like my present for u today owo I love you! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

* * *

 

it was three am, and jinsung couldn’t stop scratching his arm.

_why the fuck is it so itchy?!?! did I get bitten by a bug or something??_

tired and sleepy as fuck, jinsung tries to ignore the prickly feeling on his arm before he succumbs to sleep.

* * *

 

it was a saturday that day, and it was eight am when jinsung stirs from his sleep. groggily working out his environment, jinsung reaches again for his phone but he abruptly stops.

jinsung gets the biggest shock of his life when he wakes up fully to see his arm, formerly flawless and untattooed, with words written on them with black ink.

_what_

_the_

_fuck?_

jinsung scrambles out of bed and into the shower room. he rubs it, washes it, sprays it with alcohol, and yet, nothing.

the words are still there.

_h-happy birthday jinsung._

a knock on the door has jinsung’s heart racing. he rushes on over to unlock his door and his eyes widens when he sees doyum, with a bouquet of jinsung’s favorite flowers on hand.

“h-happy birthday jinsung.”

jinsung faints.

* * *

 

jinsung didn’t know how long he was out but he wakes up on his bed to doyum’s face looming over his. the other was biting his lip, eyebrows furrowed together and eyes displaying worry. when he sees jinsung open his eyes, the other lets out an audible sigh of relief, before he combs the other’s hair. jinsung relaxes to the familiar touch and closes his eyes.

“’yum, I had a really weird dream last night, I dreamt I had a tattoo on—“ as jinsung looks at his raised arm, he stops his words midway because there it is.

_h-happy birthday jinsung._

he sits up before he looks at doyum with his eyes and mouth wide open. doyum was trying to contain his laughter.

“w-what is this?” jinsung asks. doyum takes a deep breath before he opens his mouth.

“h-happy birthday, jinsung.” he says as he turns red from embarassment. jinsung just sort of zones out as he stares at doyum.

doyum, who’s getting really self-conscious, puts both of his hands to his face as his blush travels onto his ear. at this, jinsung wakes up and he takes both of doyum’s hands with his.

“h-how?” jinsung asks.

doyum squeezes jinsung’s hands before he takes his phone out. jinsung watches on curiously as doyum types, deletes and retypes his message.

**_i’ve been reading about people getting late tattoos and this one couple… they were similar to us. one of them was mute too, but going to speech therapy helped her... so I started going to speech therapy too… i still can’t talk all that much really, it actually took me three weeks to learn that but… I’m trying._**

jinsung looks at doyum. "w-why? i mean, i'm happy but you... isn't this really hard for you, also doesn't therapy cost alot, w-why would-"

doyum puts a finger to jinsung's lips, effectively stopping the other's barrage of questions before he smiles and types something more.

**_i wanted you to have your own tattoo. i know this means alot to you._ **

as soon as jinsung reads it, he finds himself unable to speak.

“y-you did this for me?” he says after a while. doyum takes jinsung’s hands in his own and he stares deep into the other’s eyes.

_yes._

doyum didn’t need to answer, jinsung still understood.

jinsung pulls doyum for a hug before he takes doyum’s face into his hands.

“that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. thank you so much, love.” jinsung says. the other gives him a sweet smile before he leans his face onto jinsung’s hands. jinsung rubs his thumb over the other’s cheek softly.

“say my name again.”

“j-jinsung.”

jinsung places a quick kiss on doyum’s lips. the other lets out a small laugh.

“again.”

“jinsung.”

another kiss.

“agaaaaain.”

doyum laughs again before he obliges. “jinsung.”

jinsung peppers doyum’s face with small kisses as he revels in the sweet, shy smiles the other gives. as jinsung stops, doyum takes his opportunity to kiss jinsung on the lips.

“i-i love you, jinsung.”

jinsung zones off again, eyes wide and staring at doyum’s crescent shaped ones. doyum taps jinsung’s face a few times and jinsung jerks his head a bit before he gives doyum another loving kiss.

“I love you so much.” jinsung falls back on to the bed, and he drags doyum with him.

the other doesn’t mind, he just lets himself fall back onto jinsung’s bed.

“thank you.” jinsung says as he kisses the top of doyum’s head. doyum snuggles into jinsung, eyes closed as his cheek rubs affectionately against jinsung’s chest. 

doyum looks up, catches jinsung's eyes and smiles before he kisses jinsung's lips. 

_anything for you, love._

**Author's Note:**

> ending was kinda rushed but meh. if you're reading this then thank u so much ahahahaha feel free to leave anything below, a comment a critique i appreciate everything ahhh


End file.
